1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathtub devices, and in particular it relates to a bathtub device in that a user can take a comfortable bath by making a bathtub shape variable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bathtubs with various shapes and sizes have been proposed. Bathtubs having a shape in consideration of the bathing of persons who need care have been also proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-325631, for example).
However, since conventional bathtubs are fixed in size, while the size is suitable for a certain person, for other persons, it may be too long, short, shallow, or deep.